Electronic key systems have been used in many applications and have proven to be a source for portable data solutions. For example, electronic key systems have been used in data logging applications wherein a portable electrical/electronic key-like device stores user and/or other information for transport of data to/from a remote station; in access control applications where a portable key-like device stores information to be verified by an access control program or system; in cashless vending or cash token applications wherein a portable electrical/electronic key-like device stores a value (e.g. cash value or number of credits, etc.) that is decremented after vending a product or being served, and can be recharged with additional value; and in security applications wherein a portable electrical/electronic key-like device stores personal identification information that is valid only when the electrical/electronic key-like device is being used by the owner or authorized personnel of the electrical/electronic key-like device.
Prior electronic key systems include an electrical/electronic key-like device and an electrical key receptacle as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,752,679, entitled “RECEPTACLE DEVICE”, issued on Jun. 21, 1988; U.S. Pat. No. 4,659,915, entitled “RECEPTACLE DESIGN FOR USE WITH ELECTRONIC KEY-LIKE DEVICE”, issued on Apr. 21, 1987; U.S. Pat. No. 4,522,456, entitled “ELECTRONIC TAG RECEPTACLE AND READER”, issued on Jun. 11, 1985; U.S. Pat. No. 4,620,088, entitled “RECEPTACLE DESIGN FOR USE WITH ELECTRONIC KEY-LIKE DEVICE”, issued on Oct. 28, 1986; U.S. Design Pat. No. Des. 345,686, entitled “ELECTRICAL INFORMATION KEY”, issued on Apr. 5, 1994; U.S. Pat. No. 4,578,573, entitled “PORTABLE ELECTRONIC INFORMATION DEVICES AND METHOD OF MANUFACTURE”, issued on Mar. 25, 1986; U.S. Pat. No. 4,549,076, entitled “ORIENTATION GUIDE ARRANGEMENT FOR ELECTRONIC KEY AND RECEPTACLE COMBINATION”, issued on Oct. 22, 1985; U.S. Pat. No. 4,436,993, entitled “ELECTRONIC KEY”, issued on Mar. 13, 1984; U.S. Pat. No. 5,073,703, entitled “APPARATUS FOR ENCODING ELECTRICAL IDENTIFICATION DEVICES BY MEANS OF SELECTIVELY FUSIBLE LINKS”, issued on Dec. 17, 1991; U.S. Design Pat. No. Des. 291,897, entitled “IDENTIFICATION TAG”, issued on Sep. 15, 1987; U.S. Pat. No. 4,326,125, entitled “MICROELECTRONIC MEMORY KEY WITH RECEPTACLE AND SYSTEMS THEREFOR”, issued on Apr. 20, 1982; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,297,569, entitled “MICROELECTRONIC MEMORY KEY WITH RECEPTACLE AND SYSTEMS THEREFOR”, issued on Oct. 27, 1981; all of which are assigned to Datakey Electronics, Inc., the assignee of the present application, and all of which are incorporated herein by reference.
The above referenced electronic key systems disclose electrical/electronic key-like devices and receptacles. In general, an outside circuit or electrical operation system is activated by use of a portable key-like device which is inserted into a receptacle or the like, to make electrical contact or connection with the outside circuit or the electrical operation system. Such electrical contact or connection is generally made by rotating a key-like device after the device is fully inserted into a receptacle, whereby a plurality of spring contact pins of the receptacle mate with contacts of the key-like device. Electrical pathways or wires/traces in the receptacle electrically connect the spring contact pins to an interface of the receptacle. The interface carries electrical signals from the key-like device to the outside circuit or electrical operation system.
It has been noted that the contacts of the key-like device and the receptacle are subject to wear and tear not only because of the mechanical contact, but also because the contacts of a key-like device are exposed to an outside environment without protection. Therefore, it is desirable to have a contactless electronic key system.
Further, it is desirable to have a receptacle that is capable of receiving contactless or both contact and contactless key-like devices. Also, it is desirable to have an intelligent receptacle which is capable of performing a transaction between the key-like device and the receptacle, for example, providing embedded functional applications using a key-like device and providing an interface between the key-like device and an outside operation system.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved electronic key system.